


Moments

by TheSaltQueen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, anxiety mentoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltQueen/pseuds/TheSaltQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my tumblr, follow me there @thesaltqueen.<br/>Hope y'all enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote>





	Moments

It was moments like this that Jack truly cherished. It was about twenty minutes or so before his alarm would go off, the sun creeping through a crack in the blinds, spilling golden light across the bed. He was laying at a bit of an awkward angel, his shoulder twisted behind him slightly, but he didn’t dare move in fear of waking the sleeping form that curled into his side.

Bitty’s breath ghosted across his neck, his hand gripping at the sheet on Jack’s chest, his other thrown up and behind his head, resting just next to Jack’s hair. From this angle, Jack could stare down at Bitty’s face, counting each freckle that dusted across his nose from those long days outside in the Georgia sun, and could feel each gentle breath as he slowly breathed in and out.

It was moments like this where he knew that today was going to be dedicated to them and them alone. He had no meetings or practices to attend, Bitty had finished whatever assignments he had before getting on the train to Providence. They had a full day just to stay home and do whatever they pleased.  
Jack reached over to his nightstand, as gently as he could, and grabbed his phone to shut off his alarm. They had planned on waking up as early as they could so they could spend every moment they could with each other since they both knew that moments like this would soon become far and few between. Jack set his phone back down, knowing that they both deserved a little extra time undisturbed from the world, just staying in bed together. He brought his arm around Bitty, resting it gently on his side, gently tracing the muscles along his rib cage, feeling them contract and release as he breathed slowly. He gently brushed his fingers up and down the bit of his bicep that he could reach, but stopped when he felt Bitty shift and then settle.

Jack exhaled. It’s moments like this that Jack never dreamed he would have, in fact they still feel surreal to him. If someone had told him just a year ago that he would wake up with the person he loved in his arms, feeling fully content and peaceful, he would never have believed them. There was always that voice in the back of his mind that, no matter what he did, whispered of his failures and shortcomings, telling him he would never deserve love nor would he ever find it. It was these moments that he kept locked away in his memories for those days when getting out of bed was like dragging himself through cement. Those days and moment where breathing became the hardest thing to do and having to forcibly control his hands from shaking as his heart and mind raced two separate marathons. 

This was a moment he would recall to quiet his mind and slow his heart. Moments like this where the only thing in the world he needed to do was watch Bitty rest. Watch the rise and fall of his chest, the way his nose scrunched up and his mouth twitched before he settled back into the curve of Jack’s arm. Moments like this where the light hit Bitty’s hair and made him look as if he were glowing. Moments that Jack wished he could stay in forever.  
Jack smiled into Bitty’s hair, breathing in the sent of sweat and his shampoo. He tightened his grip around Bitty and pressed his lips into his hair, etching each detail of the morning into his mind. As he moved, Bitty stirred, pulling his arms closer to himself, groaning. His eyes opened, one at a time, before he began blinking and let out a sigh. “Morinin’,” he yawned, burrowing himself closer into Jack. “Wh’ time is it?” he mumbled.

“Just after eight,” Jack said, pressing another kiss into Bitty’s hair. “Go back to sleep, mon petit chou.” He pulled him closer as Bitty let out another yawn and closed his eyes again.  
It was moments like this that Jack truly cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, follow me there @thesaltqueen.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed. :)


End file.
